


A Kiss Was A Kiss

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert uses his imagination after his first kiss with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Was A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I was imagining what Robert would have done if Chrissie wasn't around after his first kiss with Aaron, all that pent up sexual tension needs a release. This is what I ended up with. Enjoy.

Back home, safe, from Aaron, and from himself, he couldn’t stop thinking about their kiss. It had been all Robert, Aaron just his not so willing passenger. It wasn’t his first kiss with a man but it had been his first time initiating one. He’d been nervous as hell, working up an elaborate lie about his car breaking down but it had worked, he’d managed to get Aaron on his own, away from the village.

For Robert, lips were lips and a kiss was a kiss but there was something sensual about the slight scratch of beard across his jaw as their mouth met for the first time. He was nervous, almost blew the whole thing before making his mind up that kissing Aaron was would be worth it and he hadn’t been disappointed.

If he closed his eyes he could still feel Aaron stubble underneath his fingertips. If he pressed those fingers to his lips he can still feel Aarons lips on his, gentle at first before their passion took over. After the initial pounce, because that’s what he did, he pounced on an unsuspecting Aaron, he let Aaron take over. He’d practically dragged him to his pick up and would have dragged his clothes off too, right there, out in the open, if he hadn’t have pulled away. He wished he hadn’t stopped him, why had he stopped him? That’s right, he had Chrissie to think about. The too perfect Chrissie, with her soft delicate hands and her mothering tone. He pushed thoughts of her away as he sank into what classed as a couch at Home Farm but was more of a wooden bench with a cushion on top. He let his mind wander back to Aaron and how he’d wished he’d let him push his jacket off the rest of the way and laid him down in his van. He can feel his arousal at the memory, starting like a fire in his stomach.

As he pictures Aarons hands delving under his shirt, the fire spreads and his jeans become tight as his erection begins to grow. His hands crawl down his chest, swiping over his erect nipples, moaning at the thought of Aarons hands on him instead of his own. His hand moves further down to stroke his hardness through the rough fabric of his jeans, thinking about Aarons tongue wrestling with his own. He imagines what Aarons strong hands would feel like against his skin, what it would have been like to feel Aarons arousal next to his, to be pressed up again each other, grinding their bodies into each other, all the while their tongues fighting for control. How he would have pulled Aaron in with one hand on his cheek as the other explored under the ever present hoodie.

He checked to make sure nobody was around before he unbuttoned his jeans and set himself free. His grip tightened imagining it was Aarons fingers around him, stroking him to full hardness. His mind wanders back to the pickup and back to Aarons lips on his. He can picture it now, Aaron pushing him up into the trucks cab, his leather jacket lying discarded by the roadside. He allows himself to envisage Aarons kisses on his neck, he can almost feel the scratch of his beard on his soft skin as he hand picks up its pace. He groans as his free hand takes hold of his erect nipple and squeezes, taking him close to the edge. He knows it won’t take much more to bring him over, and he’s right. All he has to do is create the mental image of Aaron on his knees in front of him, licking those luscious lips and damn, just picturing those lips took him past the point of no return.

When he comes down from his high, he sits back panting, glad he was in the privacy of his own home and not in some layby. And perhaps now he had satisfied himself he could go after Aaron again, but this time he would make his fantasy come true.


End file.
